


Illicit Fantasies I

by kuonji



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hutch had a fantasy that he wasn't sharing. Starsky saw it sometimes, in the way Hutch would look at him but not really at him -- as if he were overlaying another version of the world onto this one. It was a world that made his big beautiful blond struggle for breath and moan with an expression something like heaven. Starsky meant to get into that world and make it real for Hutch.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit Fantasies I

**Author's Note:**

> This story was awarded an [Ollie Award](http://community.livejournal.com/sh911award_com) in 2010, category "Hot Flash Award (Best hot writing/art)".
> 
> Alternate Links:   
> <http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/303967.html>

Hutch had a fantasy that he wasn't sharing. Starsky saw it sometimes, in the way Hutch would look at him but not really at _him_ \-- as if he were overlaying another version of the world onto this one. It was a world that made his big beautiful blond struggle for breath and moan with an expression something like heaven.

Starsky meant to get into that world and make it real for Hutch.

"What do you think about when you get that look?"

"What look?" Hutch jerked back, but Starsky followed him, keeping one hand on Hutch's thigh and one on the back of his neck. They were making out on the couch, one of Starsky's favorite things to do. It always felt a little naughty, like their parents might come in and catch them at it at any moment.

"You know. _That_ look."

Hutch heaved with more force and disengaged Starsky's mouth from its exploration of his neck. "What are you talking about?"

Starsky slid his hand (the lower one) up from Hutch's thigh to a more sensitive spot. Hutch groaned and bucked, but then made an irritated noise and grabbed Starsky's wrist. "Starsky. I said, what are you talking about?"

He hadn't taken Starsky's hand away, just immobilized the arm, so Starsky started a soft massage that made Hutch's eyes start to go fuzzy.

"You want something," Starsky murmured, getting his mouth close to Hutch's sensitive neck again.

"Yeah, Sherlock, I want you to keep doing that."

"Not a problem. But that's not what I meant, Blintz."

"...what?" Perfect. He had Hutch right on the edge of that feeling of bliss where he would tell Starsky anything. He nuzzled Hutch's neck with his nose.

"There's something you think about sometimes. It always makes you so hot."

" _You_ make me hot." Starsky knew he was on the right track, because suddenly Hutch seemed more awake again. More wary. He sucked on Hutch's skin and shifted forward to rub himself against Hutch's thigh. "Starsk." Hutch's hands landed on Starsky's ass and squeezed rhythmically.

"It's not just me, Hutch. You know what I'm talking about. You're imagining something, and I don't like it when you don't share."

"I-- I'm not--"

Starsky straddled his lover completely. He grabbed Hutch's head and planted a long, breath-stealing kiss on his lips.

"Tell me, Hutch. I want to do it, whatever it is."

Hutch's lips were swollen with the kiss and sweat shone on his forehead. He was breathing harshly. He looked completely turned on, but his eyes were a little too wide. He was scared. "I can't."

"I want to know."

"You don't. Trust me."

"Hutch." Starsky took Hutch's now lax hand and placed it on his own crotch. He humped into that warm strength. "Tell me, Hutch."

"I..."

"Tell me." He used the voice he used to wheedle reluctant witnesses, scared housewives, confused boyfriends, adamant parents. Stubborn lovers. "Tell me... Oh, ohhh. You're so good to me, Hutch. Wanna be good to you."

"You are. You don't have to..."

"Hutch, please."

"Shit. Come for me, babe."

"Nooo." Starsky stopped himself with an effort, and he took hold of Hutch's hands, entwining their fingers. He waited until he could speak without gasping. "Hutch. I want to know." He kissed Hutch's hands. "What are you afraid of?"

"You won't like it."

"How do you know that?"

Hutch closed his eyes. He brought their joined hands to his face, covering himself. But he never let go of Starsky's hands. "I... I think about... Just sometimes, I wonder..."

"Yes?"

Hutch brought their hands down and looked at Starsky full on. "Prostitution," he blurted. His face looked utterly vulnerable. "If you and I met on the street and-- I knew you would hate it." He dropped Starsky's hands and twisted away, but Starsky was still in his lap, and he clearly didn't want to dump him. He finally stayed still, staring downwards, his face red, his expression full of shame.

Hutch had been right after all. Starsky didn't like it. "You-- You want to pretend you're a prostitute?" Starsky felt disconcerted. In most of his own fantasies, he was the strong knight or the warrior who kept his lover safe. He was the guy who did Hutch's bidding. He was the magician, the clown, the king, the slave, the one who loved Hutch infinitely and impossibly.

How could he be the guy who _used_ his partner, who treated him like a disposable, nameless, dirty sex toy? Even if that was what Hutch wanted?

"No," Hutch said. He picked up one of Starsky's hands again after all. "I wanted you to..." Starsky noted the past tense. "Don't be mad. Please."

Starsky wasn't mad. He was frozen with shock. Hutch wanted _Starsky_ to...? He felt a flush steal up his own face. Could he be...?

Yeah, he decided. Yeah, he most definitely could.

It was embarrassing how sure Starsky was about that.

"Starsky, you never have to. I was just, just fooling around. Don't--"

Starsky covered Hutch's mouth with his hand. He settled himself more heavily on Hutch's lap and adopted that smoky, seductive look that he knew drove his partner crazy. "Not so loud, honey. You want the cops to hear?"

Above Starsky's muting hand, Hutch's blue eyes were wide as saucers. Mmm, Starsky loved that look on him.

"Ten bucks for a blow job," he whispered. "Twenty for a fuck. What'll it be, handsome?" He lifted his hand away.

Hutch stared. They were so close he had to look back and forth between Starsky's eyes. He swallowed audibly. "Are you sure?"

Starsky grinned. "Hutch, if I were any more sure, I'd be coming already."

Hutch closed his eyes and smiled in a rueful way. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"You ain't got lucky yet, honey. You want a blow job or what? I got other customers, you know."

"Oh no, you don't!" Hutch seized Starsky by the shoulders. "You're mine." He lowered his head for a kiss that Starsky knew would sear his knees right to jelly.

He put up one hand. "No kissing."

"What?"

Starsky smiled evilly. Kissing was one of Hutch's very favorite things. "I don't kiss my johns. Nothing personal."

"You don't--?!" Hutch gathered himself and returned Starsky's smirk. "You don't kiss on the lips, you mean. But I'll bet your filthy mouth can do some good kissing down there, huh?" He pressed down on Starsky's shoulders and spread his knees, making it clear what he wanted.

"The ten dollar deal, mister? Sure you don't want the whole package?" Starsky slid off the couch to land on his knees. He toyed with Hutch's zipper, purring it down slowly.

"Do that for now and we'll see where it goes."

"It'll be extra for both," Starsky cautioned, even as he pulled the waistband of Hutch's shorts down and huffed a moist breath onto the prize waiting inside.

" _Je_ sus. Okay, just get on with it."

Starsky did.

They'd been together for three months now. Starsky knew what Hutch liked, and he loved to practice. Giving head wasn't something he'd ever thought he'd enjoy, but he found the feeling of control and closeness intoxicating. Especially when Hutch threw his head back and made _that_ noise and grabbed Starsky's head in _that_ way and gave himself over completely to the sensations.

Starsky never saw Hutch as beautifully open or recklessly self-absorbed as he did from on the floor between his lover's long legs.

He pulled off before Hutch could climax, causing Hutch to blink in bleary disappointment. "What...?"

"You still want to fuck, mister? Cash up front."

"You hussy!"

Starsky wiped his mouth ostentatiously. "Thirty bucks or I'm leaving you high and dry."

"Listen, you." Hutch hauled him up and glared into his eyes. "I'm a cop, and if you want to keep your little business, you'd better do what I say. I'll pay you after, and you'll be glad you're getting anything."

Starsky shivered. Hutch was using his bad cop voice, and it went straight to Starsky's cock. "Hey, I didn't know, okay? You wanna fuck, we'll fuck."

"Yeah. We sure will. But not here."

"Wha--?"

"Down that alley."

Oh, now this was just getting too complicated. "Hutch..." he whined.

"Get over here, bitch. I'm not getting caught out in the open with you."

Starsky got up and followed Hutch to the area between the kitchen and the living room. "Up against the wall," Hutch ordered.

Suddenly, Starsky started liking this plan a whole lot. He'd always wanted to try it against the wall, but Hutch had always put him off, citing back pain or some other stupid reason. Was this really why Hutch hadn't wanted it? He was afraid he'd get lost in his fantasy? Well, that wasn't a problem anymore.

"I've had hundreds of johns, but no one as pretty as you," he said extra breathily as he pulled his own pants down. Hutch's eyes were noticeably not on his face.

"Shut up and put your arms against the wall. No, that's fine." Hutch stopped him from lowering his pants all the way. Starsky spread his legs so that his jeans were caught just below the swell of his ass. He leaned his arms against the wall. His cock was hard and throbbing.

"You like it like this, sugar? I like it like this. Let me feel your cock ramming inside, baby. Let me feel how strong you are. C'mon, I'm ready for you."

Hutch swore loudly. There was a long silence, and then Starsky turned his head to see Hutch coming out of the bedroom with the KY. Starsky moaned and wriggled, impatient. "Don't move," Hutch growled. "I'm paying you good money for this. I _own_ you, you got it?"

"Ain't nobody owns-- ahhh!" Hutch had thrust a finger straight in. He'd never done that before. Always, there'd been foreplay and a gentle warning. Before Starsky could catch his breath, another finger had joined the first. He moaned and dropped his head, his muscles trembling. He could feel the tiny imperfections in the plaster against his sweat-slicked palms. He imagined it was the wall of a dirty, anonymous alley instead.

He felt Hutch's feet pushing his farther apart. Hutch's fingers disappeared, and a moment later a larger pressure took their place. He groaned, trying to let Hutch in -- trying to please the cop who had bought his time and his body. The pressure was different, standing. It was harder to relax. Hutch burned going in, and Starsky cried out involuntarily.

Hutch pulled his head up by the hair and kissed his mouth fiercely. "Try to tell me what I can or can't do, huh?" His other hand found Starsky's cock.

"Oh god, oh god, _Hutch_."

"You're lucky I don't just shove in like you asked me to, you damn whore. Think you can manipulate me, do you?"

"N-No. Oh, god. Fuck me. Fuck me now."

Hutch's ministrations had worked, distracting him enough that he could feel Hutch entering him with only the slightest discomfort. A few thrusts, and Hutch was all the way in, their balls slapping together rudely. His knees buckled with the sensations, and he wound up not so much leaning on the wall as back against his lover.

"Hutch!"

Hutch smashed him against the wall, supporting him with his legs. He covered Starsky's mouth. "Keep it down, slut. Can't have anyone running in and maybe recognizing me. Is that what you want? You want me to lose my job, fucking a dirty whore like you?"

Starsky shook his head, breathing frantically through his nose. The lack of oxygen was only heightening his sense of euphoria. He broke free of Hutch's hand with an effort. "Use me," he gasped. "Take it. Fuck me."

Hutch's hand on his cock quickened its strokes, and Starsky moaned and writhed, fumbling for balance with Hutch at his back and the implacable wall at his front.

"Officer. Please. Do it. Do it."

He reached back blindly and anchored Hutch to him. He spread one buttock with a hand, imagining how Hutch was taking him, their clothes still mostly on. Two men in a lonely alley, dancing a primal dance against a wall, their smothered cries the more intense for their furtiveness.

His imagination was too much. He could feel himself coming, Hutch's fingers catching it and smearing it, gliding over his now hypersensitive tip, still in control, still owning Starsky inside and out. Hutch was pumping into him harder, groaning. He turned as best he could and pulled Hutch in for a kiss himself. Forbidden. Necessary.

Hutch moaned and gave a strangled cry into Starsky's mouth. He stiffened, then thrust a few more times shallowly. Starsky could feel his legs shaking. A moment later, warm liquid dripped lewdly down his thigh.

They tumbled to the ground, a mess of rumpled clothes and spent, boneless body parts.

A few minutes later, Starsky felt Hutch fidgeting behind him.

"Bad news, Starsky."

"Huh?" he inquired, half asleep.

"I only have a ten."

Starsky opened his eyes in disbelief. Hutch had his wallet out, and he was holding up a wrinkled greenback. Starsky barked a laugh and snatched the bill out of Hutch's hand.

"Goddamn cops," he accused.

"I'll pay you back. Next time," Hutch promised, rolling Starsky on top of him and smiling all the way to the corners of his eyes. Starsky hummed appreciatively.

"I like the sound of that."

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:    
>      [Red, Black, Green](http://community.livejournal.com/starskyhutch911/173333.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by kuonji    
>      [Tension](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/330973.html) (Stargate Atlantis), by kuonji    
>      [Fantasy Friday](http://keri1006.livejournal.com/12157.html) (Starsky & Hutch), by Keri T.  
>      [Something's Gotta Give](http://daveandkensdiner.com/viewstory.php?sid=96&chapter=1), by Jennifer C.  
>     
> 


End file.
